Bludhaven Hellmouth
by Red Wulf
Summary: NightwingBtvs crossover When the Mouth of Hell opens in The Haven, can Spike, Dick, and the hero's of DCU handle it without Slayer Intervention? Post BTVS Chosen & preissue 93 of Nightwing BTVS crosses over with the DC Comics
1. Chapter 1

Bludhaven Hellmouth  
by Redwulf

Chapter 1

She sat alone in the large drawing room, her head down as tears ran freely down her cheeks. It was 147 days today, and 148 at midnight, in which case was less than two hours away. Her shoulders convulsed as the tears flowed freely. Today was supposed to be the magic day. It wasn't going to work, however. She really had lost him. Why not? After the way she had treated him, did she deserve more?

The others had been sympathetic to a point, but they couldn't understand. To them he was just Spike, but to her he was her past and future. Xander kept trying to set her up with friends to the point she no longer talked to him. It was sad. He was grieving fo Anya; why couldn't he understand her need to grieve for Spike?

She looked up. Through her tears she saw that she now had only thirty minutes till 148 days. She rubbed her abdomen and realized Spike was going to miss his gift.

The door crashed open as Faith rushed in. "Buffy, we have Hellmouth activity." 

Buffy leapt from her chair and made her way to the weapons chest with Faith. "Any ideas as to who is doing it?"

"Not really. We didn't even know there was a Hell mouth in Bludhaven."

* * *

Nightwing stood on the low-hanging sides of a Bludhaven church more involved in his inner monologue of the breakup with his girlfriend than on the workings of the night life of his city. The breakup came seemingly out of nowhere and shook him to his core. Now at the time he needed her most, Babs had dumped him. He had been there for her when she'd needed him, but now as he reached rock bottom, she'd deserted him. He was beginning to understand Bruce, the fewer ties you have the less you can be hurt by those ties.

His thoughts were interrupted by the 'lady' in question at just that point.

"Dick, you have major police activity headed towards the Bludhaven Museum," Oracle/Babs voice sounded in his ear. "It sounds like an explosion and possible meta terrorists."

"Received." Nightwing cut off brusquely, ending the conversation quickly as he shot out a line to head back uptown.

"Dick," the voice started again. "Do you need back up? The police seem to be calling in both state and national help."

Dick sighed inwardly as he answered. "It's my city Babs, I'll call you if I need help. Nightwing out." He shut off his radio as he swung into the night.

* * *

The Slayers gathered into the magic room of the old mansion, home of the Cleveland slayers. "Why didn't we know of a Bludhaven Hellmouth?" Buffy asked as she paced, preparing to be magically transported to Bludhaven.

"Well," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses, "we knew of it, but it has been inactive for so long that we no longer considered it a threat." 

Buffy heard Kennedy snort behind her and for once had to agree with the girl. "A Hellmouth Giles? We need records on all of them. Where is this one?"

Giles looked up at his slayer. "Oddly enough in the city museum, displayed as an unknown artifact."

This time the snort came from Faith. "Have any of you guys been to the Haven?" At their blank looks she added, "Or Gotham? If there is a Hell on Earth, it would be in one of those places, and the Bat would shit if it were in Gotham."

"Quite right, Faith, but the Bat is just a local legend." Giles said in a voice that sounded as if he were talking to a slow seven-year old.

"Oh, yeah?" Faith's smile was evil and malicious. "So are vamps." 

"The spell's ready, guys",Willow said, trying to avert a confrontation.

* * *

Nightwing swung into the museum area and for once was at a loss for words. There were hundreds, if not more, huge, fanged creatures, tearing up everything in their path humans, property, anything. Their only obstacle was dead in the center of the museum floor cutting them down with what appeared to be a sword. Attacking the monsters and leaving only their dust behind him, the white haired warrior was obviously beserk with fury. The first clear sound Dick got from him sounded strangely like the haunting cry of a hunting cat. The sound, however, conveyed a level of heartbreak that tore at the young hero's very soul. The man's once long duster was torn and shredded, revealing burns and bloody wounds. 

Nightwing clearly heard the man's voice.

"Bunch of bloody poofters killed her, you got the slayer, but now you get a big helping of the Big Bad."

He never slowed, yet it was obvious he was gravely injured. The man danced more than common fighters, showing not only his talent but his skill as well. None of the much larger monsters seemed to stand a chance against him!

The voice rang out again. "So, this is bloody hell? I expected better ya know, bloody flames and roasting lawyers.

Dick once again switched on his radio. "Babs, gonna need help here, send in the Outsiders, the Titans and the Justice League! I have a situation here."

NEXT


	2. Chapter 2

Bludhaven Hellmouth

by Redwulf

Chapter Two

Barbara Gordon was on the verge of panic. Three months of nightmares… three months of nightmares that had caused her to distance herself from Dick, and here it was Dick that was facing them. Oh, she knew the bleach blonde beside him; it was William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, The Big Bad, Champion and World saver. She had never met him, but she feared him. She worried about him, and she needed him, and she knew that whoever this Buffy was, that she desperately loved him.

Babs opened her comm to the nearest help to Nightwing. "Tim, are you and Roy still on the way to the Haven to see Dick?"

"Yeah Babs, gonna do the poor buddy thing maybe take him to a strip club." Roy answered for him.

"Uhhhmmmm, no strip club, underage here. We are just gonna help him beat up on people." Robin answered trying to be the diplomat.

"Yeah, cause since Dick's heartless ex dumped him, he needs violence therapy." Roy yelled again.

Babs broke in before Roy could make her kill him. "Dick needs help now, Robin. He has thousands of vamps cornered in the Bludhaven Museum." She was about to cut the line but instead added, "And I didn't dump him, we are on a break."

As she cut the line she heard Tim's muttered. "So were Ross and Rachel, and we saw how that worked out." Who the hell were Ross and Rachel?

"Nightwing." She yelled out over his line, "Those are prehistoric Vampires. You have to kill them. Here's how: behead them, put a wood stake through their heart, sunlight or set them on fire."

She didn't even hesitate as she switched the line again. "Boss, we have Hellmouth activity in the Haven."

"Under the museum?" The Bat asked.

"Yes."

"Understood, out."

Babs opened a line this time to Zatanna. She knew Zatanna's lover, John Constantine, had just returned from a lengthy battle in another dimension. However, now none of them had the luxury to allow time for the two mages to have post apocalypse sex; they were needed to close a hellmouth.

Dick Greyson moved into action even as he closed his comm, his mind working quickly as he landed between the injured warrior and the onrushing monsters. He had never seen anything like them, but they reminded him of vamps in game face. So he popped out a few flash bombs and began throwing them at the oncoming hordes. Luckily the flames quickly burned the monsters to dust; unluckily though he only had thirty.

"Nightwing." She yelled out over his line. "Those are prehistoric Vampires. You have to kill them. Here's how: behead them, put a wood stake through their heart, sunlight or set them on fire."

"Figured that out already," Dick answered, but he realized the line was dead and once again and Babs wasn't listening.

"Be right back," he yelled at the Billy Idol look alike. He shot off a line quickly as he saw his ally move forward to head off the attack.

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously." Spike sang as he staggered forward, again swinging the halberd in an arc using the sword end to behead an enemy then reversing it to use the wooden point on the other end to skewer another one through the heart. "For I have loved you well and long, delighting in your company."

Dick landed back beside him with a Katana in either hand. One good thing about a museum, lots of nice edged weapons. He looked at his 'dance' partner/Damn, I always get the crazies/

"Go through the windows man," Roy yelled at Tim. "He needs us now."

Tim didn't argue as he drove the Redbird though the windows sliding it sideways, slamming the things Dick was fighting and knocking them away from the car so he and Arsenal could get out. Tim pulled his decell using it like a rod and reel, bouncing the hook off the wall behind a Chinese broadsword and watching as it entwined the handle. He hit the button and reeled in his prize.

Roy wasn't idle either. His longbow dealing wooden shafts like a Mississippi river boat gambler, every shaft landing true - straight through the heart, which sent the opposition into poofs of dust. His hands a blur as he nocked and fired. His shaggy long red hair framed a face full of determination and a glint of amusement. The Red Archer would never admit it, but he lived for moments like this - he and his closest friends fighting against the worst scum the earth could find to throw against them.

The two fell in beside Dick and Spike listening to the bleach blonde singing, "Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight."

"Is he insane?" Tim asked Dick

"Slightly saner than Roy." His older brother answered with a smirk.

At that moment there was a momentary lull in the battle and the four heroes looked directly into the mouth of hell. Millions of Turok Hans were climbing the sides to get out.

"Bloody Hell."

"Oh shit dude, I am gonna need more arrows." Roy said as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Dick slightly ahead of the young Robin and the critically injured Spike.

"Damn," Dick spoke as his eyes grew wide and a smirk stretched over his face. "I think we got them outnumbered."

"I don't get paid enough for this." Tim said from behind them.

"Whoa, wait, the runt gets paid? Why don't I get paid?" Roy jokingly asked as he retrieved a few of his arrows from the floor.

"Bloody hell! For Christmas and Puppies!" Spike said as he moved even with the two former Titans.

"Dude, for Playmates and Porn Queens." Roy answered with a lopsided grin.

And then the enemy hordes were on them again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Buffy Summers stepped through the portal ahead of nearly three hundred half trained slayers, Faith, the Slayers from Sunnydale and Willow and her coven. Behind them came Andrew and his vid cam, supposedly to bear witness to their fights, but Buffy was pretty sure Giles was trying to get rid of him. Sad but true she was beginning to get it.

Then she saw it… looked almost like a pile up, with the Turok Hans charging mindlessly at one spot. Two men, one in a yellow cape and the other in two-tone blue suit, were flipping over the creature's heads. She recognized those two from Faith's fan girl descriptions, Robin and Nightwing. In Buffy's own fan girl mind the two had to be bouncing and twisting above Wonder Woman and Superman, since those were the only two superheroes she could think of that could dust that many Hans so quickly. Buffy felt a thrill go through her. She, Buffy Summers, about to rub elbows with actual Justice League members.

She shared a smile with Faith, then led her army into battle as Willow went to try to close the Hellmouth.

Babs had finally gotten through to Zatanna and Constantine. She had only gotten Kory at the tower, but the 'princess' was going to pick up Donna on the way. The Justice League were in Atlantis on a mission. Unfortunately, the Justice Society weren't answering the phones either and no one else could get there in time. She just prayed those she was able to contact were enough.

Batman came in through the skylight like an avenging angel. These THINGS had his sons trapped. He took one look around and knew in an instant that these things were Turok Hans, that the women were Slayers, and that the white headed warrior with his boys was Spike, a souled vampire and a champion. He knew all this because he was BATMAN. He was Batman, and these monsters had picked the wrong town to enter.

He fell in between Roy and Spike quickly, the broad sword he had secured earlier seemed to sing in his hands as he helped the quartet tear through the hordes of hell with a vengeance. It wasn't often that the Bat clan could release all restraints and truly use everything they had against an enemy; few enemies were strong enough or tough enough to live through a true Bat clan onslaught. And these boys were his; even Roy was like the annoying nephew you hoped your kids would outgrow. As for the vamp… although the vamp barely stood on his own power, he seemed to be punch-drunk and refusing to go down. He was a fighter and Batman respected that.

Buffy Summers was in awe. Although she continued to fight, she couldn't help but be in a little shock - Giles was soo gonna be pissed - there was a Batman. HE was fighting among the group at the front, the group that was packed so tightly together but that was damned near killing as many Turok Hans as the Slayer army.

Quickly the beginning of the end came for their enemies as the Hellmouth began to close quickly leaving only a few hundred enemies waiting to be slaughtered by the superheroes and the slayer army. Another skylight shattered and two women came flying down. One was the super model hero Kory andersomething and the other was Troia, the Amazon. Buffy felt their appearance was completely bogus. She was just getting started kicking Turok Han ass, but then Kory had to start disintegrating them too quickly for comfort.

Then her attention returned to the where he stood - across the room. Spike and some redheaded guy battled side by side right where she had thought she would see Superman and Wonder Woman, but Buffy didn't care that her assumption was wrong. Her feet began moving before she thought.

"Spike!" the tortured scream left her lips.

Spike turned towards her and his eyes filled with fear. Just as Buffy approached him an apparition of her appeared in front of him talking.

"Spike, lover, I need you again. I am pregnant, and I have no idea who the daddy is, but I know you'll love me." First Buffy said.

Buffy, the real Buffy, froze for a moment before running through the apparition, trying to show Spike it wasn't real. However, Spike fell onto his back and began crawling backwards to escape her all the while muttering, "Nononono."

Arsenal and Batman stepped shoulder to shoulder between the downed Spike and the approaching slayer. Buffy pulled up short at the sight, her heart in her throat. /What did they think they needed to protect Spike from her/

"Troia, Starfire," the man in two-toned blue beckoned, as he stood over Spike checking his vitals. "His pulse is weak and his breathing is fading. He needs a hospital fast."

Troia slipped her arms under the downed warrior. "Starlabs?" she asked.

At Nightwing's nod she took off as Buffy's eyes followed her. When she looked back toward the superheroes, they had vanished. The only evidence that remained that they had even been there was a crushed red car. Buffy looked over at Faith. "Hey don't look at me, I was watching the two women fly off." And that seemed to be the consensus.

Tbc

NEXT


End file.
